


The Reindeer Antlers

by FlyofDragon



Series: baby please come home [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, reindeer antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: Michael had transformed into the most festive person around and insisted on decorating every inch of Alex’s house. He had limits though. He steadfastly refused to *wear* anything festive.--Michael breaks his one cardinal rule of Christmas decorations. It's worth it.*This is a sequel to 'The Christmas Tree' but can totally be read on its own*
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: baby please come home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Reindeer Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. My friend suggested that I do a whole series of Malex Christmas stories. Send help cause I'm tempted.

Ever since Alex’s declaration that buying a tree meant that Michael had to celebrate Christmas with Alex, Michael had transformed into the most festive person around and insisted on decorating every inch of Alex’s house. He had limits though. He steadfastly refused to _wear_ anything festive. And there was also the problem of not having enough decorations for the house.

Alex had one box of decorations and they were mostly tree ornaments. So Michael crafted some snowflakes out of scrap metal from the junkyard and picked up enough loose pine boughs from the tree farm to make a wreath and one string of garland. Then he ran out of creative ideas. Almost.

“Iz, I know you,” he whined to Isobel. “I know you have more decorations than you know what to do with. Please can I just have – or borrow – some?”

Isobel handed him a box. “Keep it,” she said. “I’m trying this thing where I’m being more generous to annoying brothers.”

So Michael had more decorations to work with. He was thrilled. The box had bows and tinsel garland and fake window snow and some Santa figurines.

Meanwhile, Alex was trying not to encourage this newfound obsession. “He delivers one tree, okay, two, and I invite him to celebrate Christmas with me and now it’s like he’s trying to turn my house into Whoville,” he complained to Maria.

“Or maybe he’s trying to make up for all your lost Christmases?” she suggested.

Alex shrugged. “Maybe.”

He didn’t notice her texting all of their mutual friends.

By the end of the day, Michael had collected boxes from Max (who never used them anyways), Jenna (who thought it was hilarious), Kyle, Maria, and the Ortechos. His house had been well and truly turned into Whoville by the time Alex got home.

The most shocking revelation, however, were the fuzzy reindeer antlers perched on Michael’s head, looking like they were made to be nestled among his curls.

Alex was so caught up in just _staring_ at the antlers that he barely registered Michael turning around. It was the sound that did it, really. There were bells on the front of the antlers. Michael Guerin was wearing reindeer antlers. With bells.

“Alex! You’re home!” Michael all but _pranced_ over to Alex to wrap him in a hug. He was prancing now. Alex was going into shock.

“Guerin,” Alex started slowly. “What the fuck is on your head?”

Michael grinned. “Aren’t they cute?” he said. “I found them in the box from Maria. Or maybe from Rosa.”

Alex blinked a few times. He wasn’t hallucinating. He wasn’t dreaming. He was actually staring at Michael wearing reindeer antlers, with bells, and happy about it. “Okay, but…” he trailed off, trying to figure out what he actually wanted to say. “I thought you didn’t want to wear anything festive.”

“I didn’t,” Michael agreed. “And then I saw these and I texted a picture to Isobel and she dared me to wear them so I put them on and I kind of just…liked them?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You texted a picture of them to Isobel?” he asked. “Were you trying to get her to dare you into wearing them?”

Michael flushed. “I – uh, I didn’t think of that,” he admitted. “I just thought she’d find them funny. Or want them for herself.”

A soft laugh escaped Alex. “Of course you did,” he said. “Okay Prancer. Take me on a tour of your work to transform my house into Whoville.” He paused. “And we’re keeping the antlers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody. Please. I'm begging for some Michael in antlers art. I am not a good enough artist to do it myself.
> 
> Tumblr: @bloggingbisexually and @writingbisexually


End file.
